Haunted Compound
by Red-7A
Summary: SasukexSakura
1. Chapter 1

**Haunted Compound**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

'bla bla bla' = Sakura's inner talk

_bla bla bla _= Sasuke's inner talk

* * *

It was a bright sunny day on Monday without any single sign that the rain will pour down to earth. A young married couple just got back from their honeymoon. They were walking to the direction of Uchiha Compound. Why? Because the new husband is the last Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke and the new wife is a woman with pink hair. Yes it is Haruno Sakura. They got married two weeks ago which was a year after the end of the war in Konoha. This day was the first time they will stay at Uchiha Compound. It was the first time too for Sasuke to step his feet back to his own compound because for all these times after the war had ended and he decided to stay in Konoha again, he was staying at an apartment. Actually he didn't want to come back to the compound, because it will just flooded his mind with unwanted memories. Memories of the massacre of his clan. But now after the marriage, he decided to move back so he could give a larger place to stay for his new little family which will going to be not a little anymore when they have children of their own eventually.

"Sasuke? What's wrong with you?"

Sasuke lifted his head to see a worry and concern face of his new wife. He was too busy with his own mind so he didn't realize that they were standing right in front of the front door of Uchiha Compound.

"Nothing." He said blankly.

"Then why don't you open the door?" Sakura asked still with a bit concern in her tone.

"Hn" He said as he took out the key from his pocket, unlocking the door.

Sakura stepped in to the inside of the compound, looking around every rooms in the compound. The living room, kitchen, bathrooms, and the bedrooms were clean, neat and complete with all the furniture.

"Sasuke, how come this place is so clean like somebody is living in here? I thought you told me that no one lives here after the incident with your entire clan.." Sakura asked as she approached her husband at the living room.

"Hn. I paid a few people to clean this compound for us." He answered as he sat down on the white sofa. "You like it?" He asked with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Ye, I love it Sasuke. Thank you." She smiled, throwing herself to his lap. She lingered her hands around his neck, kissing his lips slightly. Sasuke wanted more kisses but Sakura stopped him, covering his lips with her small hand.

"Not now Sasuke." She giggled. " I want to put our clothes in the wardrobe and then I will make us a dinner, and then....." She trailed off, smiling seductively to her husband.

"Then what?" He asked playfully.

"You can do whatever you want." She whispered to his ear sexily as she got up from his lap and ran upstairs to their bedroom, giggling on the way there. He grunted by his wife action, walking to the bathroom to get a fresh shower and relaxation for his body.

* * *

Unpacked their stuff and made dinner together right after they just got back from their honeymoon were extremely exhausting for them. It caused them to fall asleep, forgetting what Sakura had promised to him when she whispered to his ear this afternoon. They were sleeping peacefully, snuggling to each other. It was ten minutes going to midnight when Sakura felt thirsty. So she got up slowly, not wanted to wake her husband. She straightened her night gown, walking out from their bedroom. She stepped down on the stair to reach the kitchen which placed right on the left turn after the stair.

**Trek...Trek...Trek....**

A sound was heard when she only just took one step down the stair. Curiosity filled her mind, she raised her brows slightly. She took one step again slowly. The sound was still heard, it sounded like someone was making a coffee or tea and stirring it. Her sense as kunoichi made her gathering her chakra into a fist, ready to punch whoever dare to break in to her house. She stepped down again slowly.

**Cuurrr....cur...cuurr....**

Now a sound of water on the sink was heard, like someone was washing something. Sakura's heart began to beat more faster. The sound sent shivers to her spine.

'It's creepy. How about if it's not human?' Sakura thought to herself as she reminded the massacre which happen in this compound. She inhaled a deep breath, stepping down again. Only five more steps until she reached the bottom of the stairs. She walked slowly, beads of cold sweats appeared on her face.

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

**TAP **'step one'

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

**TAP **'step two' She counted on her mind.

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

**TAP** 'step three' Each step made her feeling uneasy.

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

**TAP** 'step four'

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

**TAP** 'step five'

She arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Now the biggest task needed to be done, to check the kitchen. Sakura leaned her back to the wall, trying to prepare her heart to take a peep to the left turn where the kitchen was. She wanted to act bravely but her body betrayed her, she was shaking with unknown fear. She inhaled a deep breath again, deciding to peep a bit to the kitchen from where she standing right now. She turned her body around so she now leaned her chest to the wall. She moved her head a bit from behind the wall, but her eyes were closed.

"Okay Sakura, it's okay."

"One" She still closed her eyes as she counted to three to open her emerald eyes.

"Two"

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

…........

"Thre...."

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" She screamed loudly. Right when she was going to open her eyes, a hand was holding her shoulder from behind.

"Sakura!? What's wrong? It's me."

Sakura recognized the voice, turning her body around to face the owner of the hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke, you scared me!!!" Sakura shouted as she placed her hand to her chest, trying to sooth her fast heart beats.

"Hn. What's wrong?" He caressed her cheek.

"i felt thirsty so I wanted to take a glass of water, but when I was stepping down the stair, I heard some weird noises like...I don't know....it was like someone was making a coffee or something and then washing something. I don't know....." She explained between her sob.

Looking his wife being panic like this caused him to worry.

"Sshhhhh. It's okay. Don't be scared, I'm here." he hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"I'll check the kitchen for you." He told as he loosen his embrace.

"But Sasuke...." She clutched tightly to his shirt.

"It's okay." Sasuke walked in to the kitchen with Sakura behind, still clutching to her husband's shirt.

"See, there is nothing in here." Sasuke said as Sakura opened up her eyes to see the kitchen. Her husband war right, there was nothing or anybody in here. But how come, she definitely sure she heard all the noises.

"But Sasuke, I really heard something." She tried to assure her husband.

"Sakura, I don't feel any strange chakra in here. Maybe you just tired so you imagined something. Let's go to bed, you need some rest." He said calmly, lingering her waist and bringing his wife back to their bedroom.

* * *

The got back to their bed. Sakura tried to fall asleep back. She closed her eyes but her mind still wandered around to the event just a few minutes ago. It last until ten minutes when she was finally drifted to a deep slumber with her husband hugged her close to his broad chest.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haunted Compound**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

'bla bla bla' = Sakura's inner talk

_bla bla bla _= Sasuke's inner talk

* * *

Morning had come, the sunlight was piercing in through the windows as two pair emerald eyes fluttered open. Stretching her arms, she yawned lazily. She dragged her eyes to her left side, finding it's empty. So she got up from the bed, walking out of the room to find her missing husband. She felt a little light headed because the lack of sleep last night. She walked down to the living room, finding him in his complete Anbu uniform.

"Morning." Sasuke said, realizing his wife's present.

"Morning Honey." Sakura smiled to him, approaching her husband. "where are you going?"

"Since when I have changed my name to 'Honey'. Why I didn't remember it?" Sasuke smirked, teasing his wife.

Sakura rolled her eyes by her husband's joke.

"C'mon tell me, where are you going? Is there any mission you have to do this morning?" His wife asked again with full curiosity.

"Hn. That Dobe just came here at 05:00 o'clock in the morning, told me that I have a mission to retrieve an important scroll from Suna Gakure." He answered with annoyed expression on his face.

"What!!? Naruto came here at 05:00 o'clock in the morning, giving you a mission!!? Why you didn't wake me up Sasuke?" Sakura shouted in surprise.

"You looked tired." He replied shortly.

"But make sure you wake me up next time cause I'll punch his stupid head if he ever comes up again early in the morning just to give a mission to retrieve a **Scroll**.

Sasuke chuckled, hearing her.

"How long is the mission?"

"I'll need two days to go to Suna and two days again to back to Konoha."

"So it means you will back in four days." Sakura sighed.

"Hn. I'm glad my wife has getting more clever in counting subject." He teased her again.

"Hey! Am I that stupid?" She laughed, hugging her husband.

"Sasuke?" She said softly, burying her head in his chest.

"Hn?"

"I...I'm scared to be alone in here...." She spoke quietly.

"I know. Don't worry, I had asked Naruto to stay in here to accompany you while I'm gone." He stated calmly, stroking her pink hair.

"But what about Hinata?" Sakura lifted her head up to meet her husband's onyx eyes.

"he said it's fine with her. Hinata will stay at her father house."

"Okay." She smiled.

"I need to go now. That Dobe will come around mid day."

Sakura nodded. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Sakura gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you Sasuke."

"Me too." He said before he poofed, disappearing from his wife's sight.

Sakura decided to take a good shower and then cleaned the house before Naruto came.

* * *

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"SAKURA CHAN! I'M COMING! OPEN the DOOR PLEASE!"

A yell was heard in front of Uchiha Compound's door, breaking the silent at the mid of the day. Sakura walked out from the kitchen to the direction of the front door.

"NARUTO! YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL OUT LOUD! I'M NOT DEAF! And why the hell you bang at my door loudly!?" Sakura yelled to the blonde haired man, opening the door for him.

"Sorry Sakura chan." He grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, walking into the house.

Rolling her eyes, she closed the door back and went back to the kitchen.

"Sakura chan, it smells good. What are you cooking?" Naruto followed her to the kitchen.

"I'm making pork ramen for you. Just sit on the table, I'll serve it on few minutes." She smiled.

"Really Sakura chan!? Ramen!! Yatta!!" He jumped up and down.

* * *

**At 11:33 PM**

Sakura and Naruto had enjoyed their dinner together and after that, they watched Phobia 2 together. Not a good movie to choose, Sakura realized it. Cause it made her remembering the event last night, and this horror movie just made her more scared than before. And what made things more inconvenient was the fact that her husband would not be there to comfort and protect her.

"Naruto, the movie is end. I'll go to bed. If you still want to watch another movie, just watch it. Make yourself comfortable." She said, yawning.

But no answer was heard from Naruto, so Sakura glancing to her side to check him out. Sakura rolled her eyes as she founded him sleeping on the couch beside her. Sakura got up from the couch, turning off the TV and DVD player. After that she took a blanket, covering the sleeping form of her best friend.

**Huhuhu..........huhuhu...........huhuhu............**

Sakura stopped her act to cover Naruto, straightening herself to make sure what she heard. Her brows knitted in confuse.

**Huhuhu..........huhuhu...........huhuhu............**

'Who's crying on the night like this?' Sakura thought in her mind, now definitely sure she heard a sound of someone's cry.

"Naruto..Naruto..Naruto!" She shook his body to wake him up. "Naruto, wake up!"

"Hmm....ramen....." Naruto mumbled quietly but still in his sleeping state.

**Huhuhu..........huhuhu...........huhuhu............**

A cry was heard again. Felt helpless to wake Naruto up, she walking to the direction of the sound. It was leading her to the front door. No sounds were heard except the strange cry and the sound of Sakura's feet walking on the wooden floor, causing the situation more horror to Sakura. Approaching the door, she felt hesitate to open it.

**Cold.....I'm cold....help me.....**

Hearing it, Sakura's eyes widen in fright. She gulped as she felt hard to breath

'What should I do? What if that's not human...But what if that's human and really needs a help...'

She contemplated hardly whether to open the door to check it out or not.

**Huhuhu.....cold....help me...**

Deciding to peer out from the window next to the door, she reached out her hand to grab the curtain. She lifted the curtain up....

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

She peered out from the window, moving her emerald eyes right and left to find the source of the sound. And she found it easily, it was a.........

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

'A woman? What is she doing there?' Sakura thought, looking at the woman with puzzled expression on her face. A woman with black long dress was standing on the front yard of Uchiha Compound. She had a black long hair which reached her mid back. She was standing with her back on Sakura

Sakura wore her sandals, ready to go outside to check that woman if she was needed any helps. As medic nin, her care for any other being was bigger than her fright.

**Click.**

Sakura unlocked the door, stepping outside towards the woman. Chill air was surrounding the night, sending shivers to Sakura's spine. After steps to steps, Sakura finally reached the woman and she stood right behind that woman.

"Miss, are you okay?" Sakura asked in worry tone.

No answer.

"Miss? Can I help you?" Sakura asked again.

Still no answer.

"Miss?"

**Cold......**

That woman's voice made Sakura cringed in fright.

'Her voice was sounded very strange, it was sounded like a ghost in every ghost movies.'

Sakura reached out her right arm, braving herself to touch the woman's shoulder.

"Miss? Are you okay?" Sakura asked as she touched the woman's shoulder. Sakura's eyes suddenly widen in surprise, retreating her hand immediately.

'Her body is so cold.'

"Miss, your body is so cold. C'mon come inside my house to warm up your body."

That woman slowly turned her body around.......

Sakura paused her breath when that woman turned her body around slowly to face her....

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

…**........... **

That woman's face was covered by her long hair, her head was bowed lightly to the ground. Her skin was very pale.

"C'mon follow me." Sakura told as she walked to the door. Sakura quickened her paces, that woman really scared her.

**Klek.**

Sakura opened the door, turning around to gesture that woman to come inside.

"Come insi....." Sakura was surprised when she turned her body around to that woman. She founded nobody in front of her. Her eyes explored to right and left, searching that woman. But that woman was nowhere to be founded.

"How....how can she gone that fast......" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

'Or......maybe she is not hu....ma...n....' This realization frightened her almost to dead. She quickly walked inside and locked the door, rushing to the living room where Naruto was sleeping.

"Naruto! Naruto wake up!" Sakura shook her blonde friend violently.

"Hmm...what is it Sakura chan..." Naruto said, still half lidded eyes.

"NARUTO!" She yelled.

Now Naruto's eyes jerked open by her yell.

"What's up Sakura chan?" Naruto began to worry when he saw her pale face.

"Na...Naruto...I...I...." Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura chan calm down. C'mon sit down first."

Sakura did just like what he said, sitting beside him. She hugged her knees, her hands were trembled.

"Sakura chan, I'll bring you a water, okay." Naruto said as he began to stand up from the couch.

"No, don't leave me alone." Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"Okay Sakura chan." He sat down again beside her. "Would you tell me what happen to you?"

"I....I heard someone was crying outside so I went outside to check it out. I saw a woman with black long dress and black long hair. Her skin is very pale. She said that she feeling cold so I invited her to come in. But suddenly she just disappeared...Oh Naruto, I'm so scared....." Sakura's eyes began to watery.

"Maybe she just gone away, Saku...."

"No Naruto....she.....she....You don't see her Naruto. Something is strange with that woman." Sakura cut him off.

"Okay okay, relax Sakura chan. She is gone now, nothing to be afraid." Naruto tried to sooth her.

"Naruto please....let me stay at your house until Sasuke comes back from his mission....please...."

"Okay Sakura chan, no problem." He smiled warmly to her.

"Okay, let's go now." Sakura spoke.

"What!? Sakura chan it's in the middle of the night." He whined.

"But Naruto, I can't stand here this night any longer...." Sakura pleaded to him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Just go to sleep, we will leave tomorrow morning."

Sakura hesitated at first but finally she laid down her body on the couch, trying to get sleep.

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up."

"Sure Sakura chan. I'll not go to sleep, I'll be watching you until morning. You can take my promise." He grinned stupidly.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said as she closed her tired eyes.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haunted Compound**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

'bla bla bla' = Sakura's inner talk

_bla bla bla _= Sasuke's inner talk

* * *

**Four Days Later, At Hokage Office**

**POOF**

A raven-blue haired man in ANBU uniform appeared in front of Hokage's desk, a scroll was in his right hand.

"Here is the scroll, Dobe." Sasuke said, tossing the scroll to the Hokage.

"Thanks Teme. But you should call me Hokage sama when I'm in my office." Naruto pouted like a child.

"Hn, How's Sakura?" Sasuke asked, ignoring his best friend's pout.

"Sakura chan is fine. But.....there is something you should know, Sasuke." Naruto stood up from his chair, turning his back on him.

"What?" He growled.

"But first promise me, you'll stay calm when I tell you this." Naruto said in serious tone.

"Hn"

"And don't freak out, Sasuke." Naruto said again still in serious tone.

"Just spill it out Naruto!" Sasuke glared, losing his patience.

"Okay Teme. What I want to tell you is...................." Naruto said, turning his body to face him.

"There is a ghost, a woman ghost in your compound. Calling your name at night. Sasuke......sasuke.....sasuke...." Naruto said, imitating ghost voice as he directing a flashlight under his chin, so the light was illuminating his face.

"Stop your stupid act Naruto." He glared deadly at Naruto, his voice was filled with anger.

"What's up Teme, are you scared?" Naruto laughed unstoppable.

"I don't want to waste my times with your childish behavior." Sasuke growled, walking way from the Hokage office.

"Hey Teme, Sakura chan is in my house if you're looking for her." Naruto shouted.

_Why she is in his house?_ Sasuke thought quizzically, dashing to Naruto's house to pick up his wife.

* * *

**At Naruto's House**

**KNOCK..KNOCK..**

"Wait a minute! I'm coming!" A woman voice was heard, rushing to open the door.

**KLEK**

The door was opened, revealing Uchiha Sasuke with his emotionless expression like usual.

"Oh Sasuke, come in." The woman with dark blue hair stepped aside, letting Sasuke to enter the house and then closing the door shut.

"You're coming for Sakura, right? She is in the bathroom but she will be out soon." Hinata smiled to him.

"Hn"

"Hinata, who is that?" Sakura shouted from upstairs, walking down to the first floor of the house.

"Sasuke is here, Sakura." Hinata replied.

Sakura quickened her pace, wanting to see her husband so badly.

"Sasuke..." She hugged him, kissing his lips to show him how much she missed him.

Sasuke held her waist, love and miss were clearly showed in his onyx eyes.

"Ready to go home" He whispered to her ear.

She nodded, never letting her gaze away from his eyes.

"Let me change my clothes and get all my stuff. Wait here, okay." Sakura said, going upstairs again to prepare for her leaving.

"Sasuke, do you want a drink?" Hinata offered to him.

"No, thanks. No need to bother." He declined politely.

* * *

**On The Way Back To Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke and Sakura walked together, hand in hand, passing the other pedestrians to the direction of their compound. Everybody who saw them would be jealous of course. The man was handsome with well-toned body and the woman was beautiful with her sweet pink hair. They were perfect together just like they were created for each other.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Ehm...I have something to ask you." She said nervously.

"Just ask it then. You don't need a permission to ask your own husband." He smirked, teasing her.

"Stop your stupid smirk." She giggled. "Hmm...What I want to ask you is can we move out from the compound?" She asked, squeezing his hand lightly and hoping her husband will say yes.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because I feel......I don't know I just feel something is not right with that compound. Actually, I'm scared....what if the compound is being haunted?" She uttered her reason as she dragged her stare towards the ground.

"Sakura, I don't believe something like ghost, supernatural or something like that. I'm sure you just tired and began to imagine something, I believe what you saw was just your illusion." He tried to assure his anxious wife.

"But Sasuke, don't you trust me?" Sakura asked seriously.

"I trust you more than anyone else." He stated firmly without any hesitation.

"Then you should trust what I said about that compound, something's wrong with that comp..."

"Sakura." He cut her off. "Trust me, we'll gonna be alright."

They were locked in each other stare for a while before Sakura sighed, stopping their argument. Felt useless to argue with a stone headed like her husband.

* * *

**At Uchiha Compound**

The perfect couple were going right to their bedroom, to pay their absent times together when he must went on the mission. Sakura was laying on the bed with Sasuke on top of her, propping himself with his elbows. They shared passionate kisses, showing how much they had missed each other. Sasuke began to kiss her neck.

"Wait Sasuke....." Sakura said, making Sasuke to stop what he was doing.

"What?" He grunted.

"I forgot to buy our daily groceries."

"Can't you do that tomorrow?"

"No, there is nothing left. I need to buy it now, or we have nothing for dinner." She got up from the bed, smoothing her slightly mess clothes.

"Sakura, don't be to long."

"Okay, bye Sasuke." Sakura said, going outside while Sasuke going to the bathroom to have a nice bath.

* * *

**With Sakura**

She stepped outside the front gate of Uchiha Compound, thinking what she should buy for dinner. From the compound, she turned left to the quite wide street but still in Uchiha's district. The street was so quiet, silent, like a dead city.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

Sakura walked on the middle of the street, humming to herself to expel the uneasy feeling that nagging in her heart.

**Shusshh......**

A chilly air suddenly passed her, making her shuddered. But Sakura kept walking, adding speed to her pace.

**TAP TAP TAP**

**TAP TAP TAP**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

**Senbei....Do you want to buy my senbei, miss....**

Sakura was surprised, halting her walk and looking to the direction where the sound was coming from. It was from her left side. She halted her breath unconsciously, looking to her left side

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

there it was, a small stall which sold senbei.

'A senbei stall? But....I'm sure I didn't see it when I'm walking.'

Sakura was a positive thinking person, so she approached the stall on the left road side.

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was laying on the bath tub with the water reached his neck, enjoying the warm water. Sasuke closed his eyes, relaxing his aching muscles, when suddenly.........

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

**Sa......suke.....**

_Who?_ Sasuke's eyes snapped open, looking around to find the source of the sound. No, nobody was there, even he didn't feel any chakra in the room.

_It must be just my imagination. Damn that Dobe. It's because of him. _Sasuke ignored it, sinking his body again into the warm water and closing his eyes.

**Sa...su...ke...**

**Sa....suke.....**

**My son........**

_Mom? It can't be......._

* * *

**Back With Sakura**

Sakura approached the stall, standing in front of it. The seller was an old woman with white hair tied to a messy bun. Her head was directed to the ground, hiding her face. And her hands were limp on each side of her body. Sakura observed the old woman up and down.

**Do you want to buy my senbei, miss..........**

"Eh? Oh...okay.." Sakura was startled, the old woman's voice felt so distant and heavy.

**Here....**

The old woman reached out her hand, giving the senbei to Sakura. Sakura took it quickly while watched the old woman's hand. Her hand was so pale and felt so cold like no blood was streaming in her vein.

"How much?" Sakura asked.

The old woman said nothing, her head was still directed towards the ground.

"Ehm....How mush is this, ma'am?" Sakura asked again.

The old woman still didn't say anything and didn't move her body even just a bit, she just stood there like a statue

"Ma'am?"

**It's for you........**The old woman replied, still not looking at Sakura.

"Oh...o..okay, thank you ma'am." Sakura felt so strange, she hurriedly leaving the stall and going back to her first purpose to buy groceries. She quickened her face to leave the stall as fast as she could because her heart said to do so.

* * *

**Back With Sasuke**

_Mom? It can't be..._

Sasuke got out from the bath tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. He stepped outside the bathroom, ignoring what just he heard back then.

_I'm probably just tired. _He said to himself as he picked up his clothes in the wardrobe.

**KLEK**

A sound of someone opened the door was heard, followed by a woman's voice.

"Sasuke...I'm home." Sakura shouted, walking into the table in the kitchen with two hands full of bags of groceries.

Hearing his wife's lovely voice, he putting on his shirt and short pant quickly and walking down to the kitchen. He hugged her from behind as she giggled by his affection.

"Sasuke, what do you want for dinner?"

"I want you." He answered bluntly.

"I'm serious." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hn, whatever. As long you add tomato in it." He whispered on her neck as he kissed it slightly.

Sakura rolled her eyes again.

"Sasuke, you know what. An old woman gave me senbei for free." Sakura turned her body around to face him.

"How generous." He commented.

"Hm. She sells senbei on the road side, not too far from here, on the left street from our house."

Sasuke suddenly knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure Sasuke. Ah...i forgot to say thank you to her! I took the short cut when I came back from the supermarket, so I didn't have a chance to meet her on the way back. But I think I'll say it tom...."

"Sakura, listen to me." Sasuke cut her off. "Nobody is staying here, in Uchiha's District, except for the two of us." Sasuke said in serious tone.

"What do you mean? Maybe she is just comes here to sell her senbei. Nothing's wrong with it, right Sasuke?"

"It's impossible Sakura. For what she sells her senbei at here rather than the market, nobody lives here except us. And moreover, I've never seen her before." He assured her.

"But....but I saw her on there Sasuke!" She shouted in frustration.

"But it doesn't make sense Sakura." Sasuke said calmly, didn't want to upset his wife.

Silent engulfed them for a minute, they were got lost in their own mind.

"Before the massacre....There was an old woman too that sold senbei. I used to call her baa-chan. She was very nice to me, she often gave me senbei for free. But she was dead on the night of the massacre." Sasuke broke the silent, his eyes gazing on the wall behind Sakura.

"So....so...what you mean that the old woman I saw is a......ghost?" Sakura's eyes widen in surprise and fright as she said the last word softly almost like a whisper. Sakura looked straight to her husband's eyes, looking for answer.

"No, I don't believe something like that." He replied coldly. "Let me see the senbei."

"Okay." Sakura looked for the senbei from bag to bag but didn't find it anywhere.

"I can't find it. Nut I'm sure I put it in this bag..." Sakura said slightly panic.

"Sakura. Maybe you dropped it. Forget it." Sasuke held her shoulder to calm her down.

"But Sasuke....."

"Let's make our dinner and forget all about this." He said, leaning his face closer to her so their faces just merely an inch with each other. Sakura nodded, obeying her husband.

* * *

**At 09:00 PM**

They just had finished their dinner, putting down their chopsticks.

"How's the food, you like it?" Sakura asked him.

"Hn. You're the best chef after my mother." He answered but with a slight of sadness when he said the word 'mother'.

Sakura could only give him a warm smile to comfort him.

"You better go take a bath. It's already too late, I don't want you to get sick. I'll clean all the dishes." He said, letting the previous subject drop.

"Ye daddy." She said playfully.

"Daddy?" He frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, you sounded like a father who told his daughter to take a bath." Sakura giggled, watching his annoyed expression.

"I think I better get going, see you daddy." Sakura chirped, teasing him again. He growled annoyingly.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura entered the bathroom inside her and Sasuke's bedroom.

**CLICK**

She locked the bathroom door, stripping down her clothes. Then, she climbed up on the bath tub, laying her body down. She poured aroma therapy liquid soap into the water, smelling the aroma to relax her body. She hummed while she cleaned her body. After she had finished with the cleaning, she was just laying there on the bath tub to enjoy the warm water for a couple of more minutes. She laid there, doing nothing except relaxing her body. But suddenly she didn't know why but something was making her to look at the ventilation upon the bathroom door. She tried to avert her gaze from it, but it was like a magnet, making her to keep staring at it. So there she was, staring on the ventilation...........

And that was the time...........

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

when something was showed up.......

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

Sakura's eyes widened in fear, she wanted to yell but felt like her voice was stuck on her throat. What she saw was the biggest horror she ever saw, there.................on the opposite side of the ventilation........

was a..............

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

**............**

A head of a woman with long black hair was flying. With wide smile, pale face and blood was spilled out from her eyes. She smiled scarily, staring at Sakura.

**Sa....ku...ra....**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

…**..........**

* * *

**With Sasuke**

"Sakura..." Sasuke was surprised to hear his wife's scream. Putting down the dishes on the sink, he rushed upstairs to their bedroom.

"Sakura?" He opened their bedroom door, scanning the room for his wife but it was empty. He walked in towards the bathroom door.

"Sakura? Are you in there?" He asked, starting to panic but he managed to mask it so well with his stoic expression.

"Sakura? Answer me!" He shouted.

But still no answer.

Feeling anxiety, he broke open the door easily. He found his wife, drowning in the bath tub.

"Sakura!" He rushed to her quickly, lifting her dripping wet body from the bath tub. He wrapped a towel around her body and began to shake her lightly to wake her up. But she still didn't response, so Sasuke brought her to the bedroom, placing her carefully on the bed. Panic and worry rushed on him. He put on her clothes to her cold body, after that he lifted her up, carrying her bridal style. He went outside from the window, jumping from roof to roof towards Tsunade's place. He preyed silently in his heart, hoping his unconscious wife would be alright.

**TBC..........**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Thank You List :**

**a.) SSL4E : **Thank you for being my first reviewer. I had read your story 'VISION OF THE DEAD', I like it. I really love Horror...

**b.) Uoa : **Thanks.

**c.) wowundertaker : **Thanks, I'm glad you happy to read this story of mine.

**d.) intenseFlowerBabe :** Thank you. Yeah, I don't get so much reviews but I got so much story alerts and favorite story alert. But it's okay maybe for the others, my story is not good as what you think.

**e.) tsukyo568441 : **Thank you so much. But I suggest you not check on my this story everyday, cause I definitely will not update daily. Cause I'm busy with my S-1 Thesis.

**f.) ai-chan :** Thank you.


End file.
